Time To Change
by LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3
Summary: They were dreamers, each with aspects of their lives that neither of them wanted. With the opportunity of a lifetime in front of him, and one girl's move to California, two young lives were changed forever... KendallxOC. Slight AU.
1. Maybe

**She's backkk!**

**What's up fanfiction world? To all my other readers, I apologize for the unannounced hiatus I took. It mostly due to computer problems, which was why i haven't updated "Campus Crush" in such a long time. But no worries, I'm back now and better than ever! :D**

**This is a KendallxOC story I had been planning for MONTHS, and I'm so happy that it's finally a reality. The summary may change at some point in the future, mostly cuz I had no clue what to type in the box, but the story will stay the same throughout. I briefly introduce James, Carlos, and Logan in the beginning so you the readers can get a feel for how they play out in the story, but unfortunately they won't be returning for a longgg while :( I know, sad right? But they'll be back, i promise. I have great plans for this story.**

**So, without further ado, here's "Time to Change!" :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Big Time Rush, or Apple products, but I own Noelle Callahan and her family.**

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'm a dreamer<br>__Maybe I'm misunderstood  
><em>_Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should  
><em>_Maybe I'm crazy  
>Maybe I'm the only one<br>Maybe I'm just out of touch  
>Maybe I've just had enough <em>

"_Maybe" - Sick Puppies_

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's the last of it," seventeen year old Kendall Knight announced, rearranging his guitar case and last duffel bag to make sure everything was safe and secure in the back of his mother's red SUV, parked on the paved driveway and ready to pull out. It was nearing seven-thirty in the morning, and while Kendall would have preferred to stay in bed until noon like the rest of the teen population, here he was packing the car and prepping himself for the six weeks ahead of him. He pulled down the trunk door and closed it with a thud as he turned his head to face his friends, all waiting to bid him off and wish him a safe vacation away from the comforts of Sherwood, Minnesota.<p>

James, Carlos, and Logan all stood close by, the raven-haired teen being the only one who looked awake of the three. School had just let out for the summer about a week prior, and the guys were using the extended break to their full advantage by sleeping in and causing mischief throughout the small town. Logan Mitchell was the only morning person of the bunch, still accustomed to waking up at an early hour to get to his lifeguarding job at the local summer camp on weekdays, clocking in at seven-thirty in the morning. It would be worth it though, as it would be a great asset to add to his resume upon applying for medical school in the near future. Today was a Saturday though, so he was more than able to stop by the Knight household to spend a few more minutes with his best friend before he jetted off to California.

"I still can't believe you're getting out of this dump for the summer, man," Logan said to Kendall with an encouraging smile and light shake of his head.

Kendall chuckled and stepped closer to the group. "Come on dude, Sherwood's not _that_ bad," the blonde boy argued lightheartedly and truthfully. He was born and raised here, living in the same small house ever since he could remember with his mother and little sister. The next six weeks would be the first time he had ever been away from them for an extended period of time.

He had been one of the two hundred students nationwide that were accepted into the Harlow Brooks Music Academy in Burbank, California. Kendall had always had a passion for music, something him and his late father had always shared since the beginning. He was a music teacher at the boys' high school, and the varsity ice hockey coach until his untimely death two and a half years ago in a car accident...

Something Kendall never dared to remember from that night.

"Dude, compared to California, the whole fucking state is considered a dump," the Latino of the group chimed in, looking more awake now than he had all morning. Carlos Garcia was still dressed in his flannel pajama pants and a wife beater, making Kendall think he had woken up five minutes before showing up at his house.

"Language..." Kathleen Knight warned the group with a quaint smile, walking along the front sidewalk to the driveway with a tired, brunette pre-teen in tow.

The boys smirked as the auburn-haired woman neared the group. "Yes, Mama Knight, we know. We're sorry," Logan responded to his psuedo-mother with a warm smile. Mrs. Knight smiled fondly back, wrapping an arm around her eldest while clutching a thermal coffee cup in the other, Kendall returning the one sided hug instantly. She herself was still dressed in the yoga pants and tank top she wore to bed, her long red tresses tied back into a messy bun with a zippered sweatshirt shrugged over her slim frame. She knew she'd be too tired to shower and put on makeup to drop her son off at St. Paul Airport in Minneapolis, especially when she wouldn't be around anyone she knew from her kids' schools. Plus, the three boys standing near the Knight family had been over so many times over the years, and had seen her look much worse than this on numerous occasions.

"I knew you were my favorite for a reason," Kathleen teased, reaching out to ruffle Logan's spiked dark locks, earning a round of snickers from the bunch. She smiled again as she turned to face her son. "We better get going soon if you wanna catch your flight," she reminded Kendall, releasing her grip around him before starting toward the driver's side of the car. Kendall immediately felt his body tense as he watched his mother take a sip out of her coffee, noticing the bit of exhaustion in her eyes for the first time that morning as she walked to her designated spot in the car.

"You sure you want to drive me down, mom?" Kendall questioned his mother, trying to hide the apprehension in his voice. Kathleen's head snapped back around to look at him, knowing exactly why he was taking this extra precaution. "You look exhausted," he added with slight affliction and concern.

Kathleen gave him a faint, sympathetic smile and walked back to him. She looked into his bright green eyes, the normal bright and liveliness in them holding nothing but distress that only a mother could detect. She could recognize the look anywhere, as it was something Kraig Knight would do every time he was upset over something. It was one of the many traits Kendall got from his father, along with his looks and stubborn attitude.

"I'll be fine, baby, I promise," she reassured him easily, her smile curling up into a more confident one, bringing one of her hands up to brush his shaggy blonde hair away from his face and planted a kiss atop his forehead. Normally, the action would make Kendall roll his eyes, especially with his three brothers standing beside him. But with the sudden fear that had taken over him, he couldn't have cared less.

Kendall smiled back, releasing some of the tension in his body. "Only if you're sure," he responded. Mrs. Knight smiled back at him and looked between him, Katie, and the three boys all gathered near the car.

"We need to get going soon. I's like to get down to the airport in the next hour so you're not rushed through security and luggage," she spoke. Kendall's flight to California wasn't until ten o'clock, but with the summer months rolling in and many families going away on vacation, she wanted to make sure Kendall got to there with plenty of time to do everything that was needed.

Kendall nodded as his mother went back to the driver's side of the car, opening the door and gently sliding in. He turned to face his friends and little sister, instantly starting for the eleven year old, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to hop back into bed and sleep for another few hours. "You," he pointed a stern finger at the brunette. Katie Knight was always known to create mischief, even more so than Kendall and his crazy friends. She loved blackmailing people, and was clever when it came to helping the boys pull off a prank in the neighborhood. She was smarter than most kids her age, and was even beginning to formulate her career as a major business tycoon once she graduated high school.

Katie picked her head up and looked to her older brother. "I better not be getting phone calls from mom saying that you're in juvy for conning the Johnsons' kids out of their college funds or something," he warned her, keeping a smug smile on his face the whole time. Katie smirked and giggled as her brother continued. "And I _better_ not be hearing about any boys coming over, also!"

"Stop interrogating your sister!" Kathleen scolded him playfully out the open window of the car, earning another small round of laughter from the boys.

"Yeah, you heard her!" Katie responded brightly.

"Katie..." Kendall said in a warning tone.

She sighed before wrapping her arms around her older brother. Kendall chuckled back and hugged her, kissing the top of her head meanwhile. "Good luck, big brother. And watch out. That town is full of crazies," she said as the two parted.

Kendall laughed back. "You too, baby sister," he smiled, ruffling her messy brown hair and moving on to Logan as the two engulfed each other into a hug.

"Stay safe, buddy," the always cautious one of the boys said before the two friends pulled apart.

"You too," Kendall said and moved to Carlos, embracing him in a hug as well.

"Good luck out there," Carlos wished him, patting the blonde boy's back in the hug as Kendall did the same before they too pulled apart. "And if you could maybe get Megan Fox's autograph for me while you're out there..." he trailed off with a puppy dog look in his eyes that could make anyone give in to his pleas, even as a junior in high school.

Kendall chuckled at his antics. "Only if you don't kill the others with your general craziness," he responded, referring to the teen's love for the adrenaline pumping, dangerous stunts he would try to pull off.

Carlos shook his head. "No guarantees," he joked back. Kendall chuckled back before going to James, who stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Dude, you haven't said anything since you got here," Kendall told the taller brunette.

"I'm still pissed at you," James informed him, earning a roll of the eyes from everyone standing around.

It was obvious that James Diamond had always wanted to be a singer in Hollywood. The self-centered teen always bantered about his latest fantasies of getting a record deal, becoming famous, and marrying a hot supermodel one day. In addition, James was a perfectionist when it came to looks. He never left the house without his "lucky comb" (though no one knew why it was coined as lucky) and wore designer jeans and t-shirts on a near daily basis. He was a player, no doubt about it, easily using his looks to get any girl he wished.

But despite his narcissistic ways, he still remained loyal and trustworthy to his friends, their needs going ahead of his without a second thought.

Logan spoke up. "James, can't you be happy for Kendall instead of moping around for not getting in, too?" he asked him.

Both James and Kendall had sent in audition tapes to Harlow Brooks for the same summer program Kendall was taking part in. The two had fought about it on numerous occasions. Though it was obvious James had an amazing talent, Kendall was never confident enough to sing outside of the comforts of his shower. He'd play guitar and sing with his friends when they had the radio playing in the background, but that's as far as his singing went. His friends sensed his talent immediately, and James was determined to help Kendall on his own journey to stardom with him.

Unfortunately, the school had declined James, sending him the letter a while back and encouraged him to try again the following year.

Kendall had gotten accepted.

"Yeah dude, this is the last time you'll see Kendall all summer," Carlos piped in. "Maybe even forever. I mean, what if his plane crashes somewhere on the way over there, and everyone on it dies, and-" He was cut off by Logan cupping a hand over his still rapidly moving mouth, muffling his voice. "Hey!" they still managed to hear him exclaim.

"Love the vote of confidence, buddy," Kendall told the Latino in a sarcastic tone, a smile tugging at his lips. Carlos simply gave him a thumbs up before Logan removed his hand from Carlos' mouth and the blonde turned to face James.

"Come on, James. This is really getting stupid. You haven't spoken to me in weeks!" Kendall said frustratingly. "I didn't even _want_ to go to this school!" he added for good measure.

"Exactly! That's why they should have let _me_ in. I mean, hello!" he exclaimed, wiggling his fingers in front of his face. "I'm 'The Face,' and I can sing... probably even better than you and the other bimbos they let into that school," he went on.

"Dude!" Logan hissed as Carlos hit the taller brunette across the chest. Kendall just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He was used to this.

"Okay, as true as that is, we go on with what life gives us. And wasn't it you who practically begged me to audition for this thing?" he questioned, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly as he pointed a finger at James.

"You know, he never even fought you into _not_ going to California..." Logan brought up.

James' head snapped in the dark haired boy's direction, glaring at him like he had just revealed his biggest secret. Like his attitude had all been a lie and Logan had finally revealed the truth.

"Aha!" Carlos cheered excitedly. "So you are happy he got in. I knew it!"

Even James had to smile at his friend's childish behavior as he spoke to Kendall. "You do know I was never actually mad at you for getting in, right?" he apologized to the blonde boy. "Just that they didn't accept me into the school with you," he added reassuringly.

Kendall nodded. "All's forgiven." he responded.

James smiled, laughing lightly as he stepped forward and clapped one of his hands with Kendall's and wrapped an arm around the blond in a tight embrace. "Godspeed, buddy."

"Thanks," Kendall said as they pulled away and he stepped back. "See you in a few weeks!" he exclaimed to the group, earning one last round of goodbyes as he went around the car and slid into the passenger's seat beside his mother.

This summer would be nothing like he'd ever experienced...

* * *

><p>"We're here!"<p>

Noelle Callahan looked out the window of the stranger's Ford Escape as they pulled into the driveway with sadness in her green eyes, seeing the Hale household for the very first time. The house was a descent size, Noelle guessing it had to have been a few thousand square feet, complete with light siding and neutral colored stone on the front of the house, black shutters, and a wraparound porch that lead to a gorgeous patio in the back. The lawn was perfectly cut and trimmed, not a blade of grass looking out of place, and the flowers and shrubbery below the windows looked colorful and well taken care of.

This wouldn't be the first time she'd lived in a house as nice as this.

Stephen Hale, a tall, handsome brunette man in his early to mid thirties, parked next to the three-car garage before stepping out of the car and going to the trunk and retrieving Noelle's belongings. The young brunette took her time as she too got out of the car to assist her new caretaker with her things.

"You're gonna love living in southern California," Stephen spoke up as he started pulling out a couple suitcases. "The weather is always perfect, there's always something to do, and, if I do say so myself, the animal care here is amazing!" he finished with a delighted smile, earning a chuckle from the shy teenager.

Stephen and his wife Jamie worked at the Burbank Animal Hospital about fifteen minutes away from their home. He was one of the main doctors at the firm, and she was a veterinary nurse. That was one of the only things Noelle knew about the couple, thanks to her social worker. Along with that, she knew they had two dogs and a cat, and learned that the couple started looking into foster care and adoption upon learning Jamie was unable to get pregnant when the two wanted to start their family.

Other than that, Stephen and Jamie were complete strangers to Noelle.

She and Stephen walked across the cobblestone walkway that lead to the front door of the house, luggage in hand as they stepped up onto the porch, and the sound of loud barking came from the indoors. Before she knew it, Noelle spotted a golden retriever's head glancing out the side window, eagerly awaiting the arrival of one of her beloved owners. Light laughter bubbled out of Stephen's throat as he reached for the brass door knob. "Don't worry about Gracie in the least. The second you step in, she'll be begging you for attention and bring you a few of her toys to play with," the man informed Noelle, not knowing if the dog in the window was intimidating her.

Noelle looked up with a reassuring smile, her eyes looking a more alive now than they had all day. "I wasn't even fazed by it," she said encouragingly. Stephen smiled widely back and opened the oak wood door, stepping aside and gesturing for Noelle to enter first.

"After you," he told her politely, fastening his grip on the suitcase in his one hand. The brunette slowly walked in, immediately being greeted by the dog she assumed was Gracie that had barked at her through the window. She jumped up, her paws clawing at the brunette's torso as she tried to climb up her body and lick her face repeatedly. Noelle giggled at the dog, playfully trying to shove her down as Stephen came by to assist her, grabbing onto the collar around her neck. "Whoa, down girl, down," Stephen said in a firm, yet gentle voice as he tugged the dog down and back onto the hardwood flooring. "We're home!" Stephen called to his wife.

Home. It sounded so... sure and permanent. When in actuality, that was the last thing Noelle was feeling. After all, nothing in her life seemed to be permanent for her.

Noelle set her bag down on the floor and looked around the soft tan colored walls and vibrant paintings that surrounded her. The front foyer itself gave off a warm and inviting feel that Noelle hadn't felt in a while.

"She's here?" a female voice sounded throughout the first floor. Not a second later did another brown haired woman who looked about a year or two younger than Stephen appeared in the entry way across the room. Her smile widened, if that were even possible, as she stepped over to Noelle. "Welcome home," Jamie greeted excitedly as she engulfed the young girl into a hug. Caught off guard, she nervously chuckled and waited a second before wrapping her arms around the woman, returning the hug.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you in person," Jamie said with a kind smile as the two parted. "it's so nice to have you here staying with us." Noelle had previously talked the couple once or twice through FaceTime and Skype before the official move to California. She was thankful for that, especially since it made spotting Stephen at the airport earlier that day a lot easier. Noelle already came to the conclusion that they were a beautiful couple, but after seeing them in person rather than on a computer screen, they looked stunning.

Jamie herself was a naturally beautiful woman with her straight brown locks, stunning blue eyes that would put Zac Efron to shame, and fair skin with a friendly white smile. She looked comfortable, seeing as both adults took the day off from work today, but still fashionable at the same time in her dark skinny jeans and white button-down, sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows.

Slightly taken aback by her statement, Noelle gave a small shrug of her shoulders, a small smile settling onto her face for the first time that day. "I'm happy to be here," she responded.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of your things from the car," Stephen piped in from the front door, still keeping a hold of Gracie's collar so the dog stayed by his side instead of bombarding the newest addition to their home.

Noelle instantly turned around, her thin eyebrows shooting upward, as she began going to the door. "No, don't bother, I'll go out and-"

"Nonsense," Stephen cut her off with a chuckle, "I'm more than happy to do it. Plus, it'll give you some time to go look at your room."

"Yeah, why don't I go up and show you right quick." With that, Jamie bent down to grab the bag by Noelle's feet, ushering for her to follow her up the curved stairwell. Noelle heard Stephen chuckling in the background and pulling the dog's collar to follow him out, again watching out for Noelle's safety. She smiled at how caring these two were acting towards her, and rushed up the stairwell to follow Jamie.

Upstairs, Noelle immediately stood on top of a balcony that looked over the foyer and the family room in the back of the house. There were four doors that led to what she guessed was four bedrooms, and a second staircase that led to a room in the back of the house.

"This is your room right over here," Jamie pointed to a closed door next to the second set of stairs and started walking over to it. Noelle followed as she opened the door and the two stepped in.

The wood flooring was the same as the rest of the house, with off-white painted walls and dark oak furniture around the room. The wall in front of her had a full sized bed and a nightstand on either side, with a black and white floral comforter, white sheets, and matching pillows and shams, with extra throw pillows added in. The next, the one to her right, had a dresser and mirror with a couple of candles sitting atop of it. The wall to her left had a closet an open doorway to her own bathroom. The last had a desk with a large window overlooking the backyard, allowing lots of natural sunlight into the room.

"I hope this is okay for you. It was originally our guest room, so it's very plain, but you can do whatever you want with the place," Jamie rambled nervously. "Stephen's very handy with a paint brush if you'd like to change the wall color or anything," she went on.

"Wow, this is..." Noelle started in complete awe, stepping further into the room and looking around. "It's so beautiful," she gushed as Jamie smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I was afraid you wouldn't like it," the older brunette said.

Noelle turned to look at her with shock written across her face. "Are you kidding? This place is amazing, the whole house is amazing," she complimented. "It's definitely one of the nicest houses I'd ever stayed in..." she trailed off, her mind wandering to the small house in Phoenix that would always stick out in her mind. Her parents' house.

She thanked God that Jamie didn't catch the now saddened look that had dawned her features as she spoke again. "I'm glad to hear it," she thanked her, before being cut off by Stephen asking for a hand downstairs. "One second, baby! Come on, let's just bring your stuff up and then we'll give you the grand tour of the house," Jamie called down to Stephen before turning to Noelle.

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>After five and a half hours in the air and an additional hour at LAX Airport to gather his luggage and find a cab, Kendall had arrived at his destination. His mind had been a mess of nerves and excitement ever since his acceptance letter had come in the mail. As happy as he was to leave Sherwood earlier this morning, and as much as he loved his music, he was nervous about leaving his mother and baby sister behind in Minnesota. Kendall had a part time job at the organic supermarket in town, which helped the small family pay for their food supply, and Kathleen's salary from the preschool she worked at took care of the bills and kept a roof over their head. The two women would now have to fend for themselves for the next six weeks.<p>

Needless to say, it worried Kendall to be so far away from his two favorite girls. Being so far away from them for this long a period made him feel near sick to his stomach.

It was after two-thirty on the west coast when the taxi pulled into the Harlow Brooks Music Academy campus, taking him to Beethoven Hall. He looked up in awe at the tall buildings surrounding him as they drove through the residential area, each floor lined with rows of balconies and clear glass walls like any hotel would have. Students were walking around with suitcases and duffels, and various instrument cases of different sizes and shapes, some chatting with one another as they walked to their buildings.

At last, the cab driver pulled up to a parking space close to Kendall's residential hall, seeing as there were many cars and taxi cabs lining the driveway with other people gathering their belongings. The blond stepped out of the car and took a quick glance up and down the tall concrete building.

After paying the driver and checking in with the student volunteers running everything inside, he got directions to the nearest elevator and soon found himself on the fourth floor of the five-story building. He dug his free hand into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve the letter that was mailed to him last month. It held further information about the school and his summer courses, orientation, a bonfire that would be held later that night, and his housing information, eying the bold-lettered typing in the middle.

**Beethoven Hall  
><strong>**Room #406**

Once he reached a mahogany door with the bronze plated numbers on it, and double-checked that this was where he and his roommate would be staying, he turned the doorknob and entered the room.

It looked much like any other college dorm room to him - two beds, two dressers, and two desks, with one of each already occupied by the other person in the room, who was currently hanging band posters up near his bed. There was an amp tucked into one of the corners, and Kendall counted three additional guitar cases stacked on top of one another.

Realizing he wasn't alone, a boy with short brown hair turned his head around and spotted Kendall, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly in a polite smile. "Hey," he greeted, pinning a couple tacks into the colorful Beatles poster he was putting up.

"Hey," Kendall said back, dropping his bags onto the only empty bed in the room.

"I haven't seen you around before... this your first year?" the guy asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah," he answered.

Satisfied with his work, the boy turned around to face Kendall again and extended his hand out to shake. "Well, welcome then. Mason Ashford," he introduced himself, as the two boys shook hands. He met Kendall's height, with broad shoulders and large, strong physique that screamed high school jock, dark eyes, and small studs in his pierced ears.

"Kendall Knight," the blonde responded accordingly.

Mason smiled back briefly before going back to tend to his belongings and Kendall began unpacking his bags. "So what's your story?" Mason asked him with a friendly tone as he nodded his head to the guitar case. "Guitar or vocals?" he went on more specifically.

A small smile graced Kendall's chiseled features as he began bringing out t-shirts from his hockey duffel. "Both," he answered confidently.

"Nice, same here," Mason said with a nod of his head and encouraging chuckle.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed with that amp right there," he said with a smug smile and lighthearted sarcasm, earning a chuckle out of Mason back.

"Yup, guitar's my life, man," he responded as he hung up another poster next to the one he had been working on when Kendall came in. "That and football are all I do in my free time."

Kendall nodded, knowing the feeling all too well with his love of hockey. "I know the feeling. I play ice hockey back home... it's my whole life..." he trailed off, looking at a blank spot on the wall in front of him as he reminisced previous hockey championships at school, and tossing the puck around on the frozen pond near his house with his dad.

"How'd you get into music then?" he heard Mason ask. Kendall's green eyes flashed with sadness, but he quickly blinked away the few tears coming on before Mason even had a chance of noticing.

"My uh, my dad used to play a lot of guitar," he replied while keeping his voice from wavering. Kraig Knight had always been a sensitive subject for the blond, seeing as his death had only been a few short years ago, and he and his son had an incredibly close bond. He took the loss harder than the rest of his family had. Kendall cleared his throat and continued. "He was a music teacher, and he taught me how to play on one of his when I was ten. I've been hooked ever since," he added as a small smile involuntarily creeped its way onto his face.

"Good man!" Mason complimented, earning a chuckle out of Kendall as he moved a small pile of t-shirts to a nearby dresser. "My old man could care less about me being here," Mason said.

"I take it he isn't much of a music lover?" Kendall asked with a smirk on his face, moving back to his bed as he did so.

While Kendall meant the question to be friendly, Mason seemed to take the inquisitive remark as anything but. He noticed Mason's shoulders tense as the room fell silent for a few seconds, the brown-haired boy taking a deep breath and unclenched the half fist he made. "He's uh... you know, I'd rather not talk about it right now," Mason spoke quickly, not wanting to go any further with the subject. Kendall nodded, instantly quieting down.

A few seconds passed before the sound of a phone beeping cut the tension in the room. Mason reached into his pocket and dug out his iPhone, reading a text while Kendall continued sorting through his things. "Hey, that was my friend down the hall. A few guys are meeting up later to go grab a quick bite to eat before the bonfire tonight," he told Kendall. "You wanna come with us?"

"Sure, sounds fun," Kendall smiled back.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Noelle settling into the Hales' home quicker than she expected to. The young old couple had treated her with nothing but kindness and hospitality, a nice switch from what she had expected when her social worker informed her of the move. She had most of her clothes put away, placed some old field hockey trophies on her dresser, organized the bathroom a bit, and tucked her guitar case under the bed. She even had a surprise visit from Gracie, who wanted their new guest to go out in the backyard and throw her favorite chew toy around.<p>

Because that's all Noelle felt like at every home she had been in - a guest, and nothing more. Someone temporary, someone replaceable over time.

It was just after four o'clock in the afternoon, and Noelle was in her bathroom placing various toiletries in her shower and medicine cabinet before changing into a pair of Soffe shorts and sports bra. She looked at herself in the mirror as she threw her long brown tresses into a high ponytail, second-guessing her choice of running gear. Memories of her previous home flooded into her mind as she stared at her reflection with worried eyes and thin, parted lips.

Her heart rate picked up and her mind began racing with harsh flashbacks she hoped to never relive again upon the move to Burbank. Her breath catching slightly in her throat, she rushed out of the bathroom as fast as her nervous feet could take her without causing a stir, and over to her dresser, throwing on a sensible black tank top over her body. Her breathing slowly went back to a normal rate when her torso was covered. She was sure nothing bad could come her way now.

After slipping on some running shoes and grabbing her iPod and some extra cash, Noelle slipped down the back stairwell that led to the kitchen. Jamie stood near the center island, glancing at an open cookbook as she placed a couple pots on the stovetop. Stephen sat on a barstool with his cell phone up to his ear, waving to Noelle when he noticed her walk into the room before quickly ending his phone call.

"Who was that?" Jamie asked him.

Stephen sighed. "Chelsea, I think? It was one of the new girls that's running the desk today," he started, Jamie nodding along. "Something's up with one of Mrs. Harrison's dogs and she _insists_ I'm the one who checks them over," he said with a frustrated sigh.

Jamie frowned. "But Noelle just got here!" she argued in a hurt tone, earning a sigh and a shake of the head from her husband.

"You know how those dogs are, though. They barely let anyone else touch them," he stated, standing up as he did so. "I'll go change and be on my way. It shouldn't take too long," he added, looking between the two girls in front of him before retreating to the stairwell Noelle had just hiked down.

Jamie sighed and brought her blue eyes up to meet Noelle's jade colored ones. "I'm sorry, this woman can get really pushy if things don't go her way," she apologized before resting her elbows on the granite counter top and covering her face with her manicured hands. "She's been a client of ours for five years, adopts a new dog or two every year, and I swear, she has to come in every week when even the slightest thing happens to them," she explained before letting out a soft chuckle, picking her head back up. "I swear, she's worse than an old cat lady..."

Even Noelle had to admit, the last comment brought a smile to her face. "It's okay, don't worry about it," the brunette said with a nervous laugh.

"I know, but we were supposed to have a nice sit-down dinner tonight, I was gonna attempt to cook something descent for the first time in a year, and..." Jamie trailed off, burying her head in her hands again.

This was really out of the ordinary for Noelle. She had had mixed reactions from different guardians upon moving in to different home after different home. Some were nice and friendly, while others were cold and harsh, seeming like they never about her wellbeing from the beginning. The Hales, however, were the only people to treat her like their own child. Everything from the newly decorated bedroom, to the sit-down dinner Jamie had planned.

To her, it felt all too good to be true.

"Um, I was thinking of going on a run and exploring the neighborhood a bit, but if you need help cooking dinner tonight or anything..."

Jamie's hands fell back to the counter as the older brunette shook her head. "No, no! Don't even think about it. Go run, do whatever you want," she said, gesturing her hands to the open cookbook in front of her. "I've got this covered tonight," she assured her.

"Are you sure?" Noelle questioned carefully. "Because I've cooked meals for large amounts of people before-," she offered with a friendly smile on her face, hoping to please the woman in front of her in any way possible.

"No, sweetie, don't bother," she cut her off with a chuckle as she brought her hand down to pet the second dog's head that sat calmly at her owner's feet, and Noelle's ears perked up at her new pet name. _Sweetie._That's a first, she thought. "And hey, if all else fails, I'll just call Stephen and have him pick up some pizza or something on the way home. Don't worry about a thing," Jamie insisted.

"Alright, if you're really sure..." Noelle trailed off, leaving plenty of room for Jamie to change her mind if need be.

"I'm _positive_," she stated firmly with the same warm smile she had worn all day. "Now go, run... but be careful! And take your phone. You have our phone numbers, right?" Jamie questioned, her motherly instinct quickly kicking in.

"Yeah, don't worry... I won't be long..."

* * *

><p>Her breath shaky, her heart beating fast, and a thin sheen of sweat coating her body, Noelle quickened her pace as she trudged down the sidewalk. She needed this. She missed this. Running had always been an escape for her usually clouded mind. After the day's events with the Hales, she had no idea what to think.<p>

Her iPod was clipped to the waistband of her shorts, screaming music into her ears that only urged her to move faster, as she mentally kept track of where she was and how to get back to the Hales' house. It wouldn't be that hard to relocate, she hoped.

When she reached the busier portion of the street, Noelle slowed her pace down and halted in front of a small, high-end clothing boutique, taking a moment to catch her breath as she placed her hands behind her head and walked down the block in an easy cool down. She looked around the street as she did so, seeing various shops and restaurants and roadside venders, with various signs directing traffic to different portions of the city. One in particular held an arrow pointing to the driveway of a music academy Noelle had read about online and in magazines. Despite it being a college, Harlow Brooks was widely known for their prestigious summer music program for high school students, which Noelle had dreamed of being a part of for the longest time.

The driveway wasn't too far off, and the brunette could easily see kids her age turning from it and onto the sidewalk to explore the town a bit. It was quarter to five, so they were probably going out to eat dinner with friends and roommates.

Knowing she'd be due back at the Hales' within the next hour, Noelle decided to step into the nearby coffeehouse for a bottle of water, maybe sit down and relax for a couple of minutes, and then jog back the seven miles to Stephen and Jamie's house for whatever dinner Jamie was preparing.

She walked into the small cozy building, instantly being welcomed by the smell of freshly baked pastries and hearty laughter coming from a rather large table situated near the window. Six or seven boys about her age sat around it, coffees, sodas, and empty plates littering the table top as they talked about the latest topic in front of them. Noelle did her best to fight off a smirk as she pulled the earbuds from her ears and walked to the nearby row of refrigerators, where a brunette boy stood in front of one debating what to grab. He was tall and physically built, with studs in his ears and what looked like the beginnings of a detailed tattoo peaking out under the sleeve of his white t-shirt, the words _Harlow Brooks Music Academy _stitched across the front in bold lettering.

Feeling intimidated by his looks alone, Noelle quickly walked over to the fridge next to him and reached for a door immediately, not wanting to be near this person for long. As she pulled it open, Noelle accidentally hit the boy's head with the door as he went to open the other fridge.

"Hey, watch it!" he angrily exclaimed at her.

Noelle felt her face turn a shade of crimson as she let go of the glass door, forgetting what she was reaching for and turned to face him. By now, people had looked up from their coffee mugs and stopped their conversations, watching the scene by the refrigerators. The guy had his hand on his forehead, where he had been hit dangerously close to his temple. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Noelle apologized, her voice panicky and laced with shock.

He scoffed. "Yeah, you better be," the guy huffed, removing his hand from his head long enough to grab a soda before closing the fridge door with a slam. A few additional people around the coffee shop looked up at the exchange, most of their stares directed toward Noelle - including a shaggy haired blonde from the same table as the Harlow Brooks boy. The same large table Noelle had passed when she first came in.

Her gaze fell to the floor and her face turned redder. She had never felt so self-conscious about her actions before in her life, and nearly second guessed getting the bottle of water she had originally came here for. She quickly turned around and reached for the door again, feeling a sense of relief when no one could see her face, and went for the closest water bottle she could find.

Kendall Knight felt utterly terrible for the embarrassed girl across the room. He swiftly got up from his chair and began walking in the same direction Mason was coming from, narrowing his eyes at the roommate.

"Dude," he muttered with a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

Mason shrugged his shoulders cluelessly back, earning a roll of the eyes from Kendall as he passed him and fearlessly walked over to the girl, who was now slowly closing the fridge door with a bottle of water in her other hand.

"Hey, don't worry about him at all," he said assuringly as he approached the brunette, who instantly looked up and caught his green eyed gaze. "He's got a bit of a temper on him," he ended with a chuckle, rethinking back to the moment in their dorm room when Kendall had asked about his father. Throughout the afternoon, Kendall had learned that Mason was a very passionate, outspoken person, never holding a single comment to himself.

The girl turned her body fully to face him, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile, giving Kendall a chance to fully look at her. Her hair was long and dark, her skin was warm, and her eyes were the most vibrant shade of green he had ever seen. She stood a few inches shorter than him, his eyes studying every small curve of her slender frame. She was undeniably beautiful, mesmerizing every bone in his body.

"Um, thank you," she said softly, pushing away a few strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail away from her face, suddenly feeling self-conscious again.

Kendall leaned his arm up against the nearby fridge and stuck his hand out toward the brunette. "I'm Kendall, by the way," he smiled down at her.

He noticed her swallow hard, glancing at his hand for a second before catching his gaze again and locking eyes, smiling softly. God, she really is beautiful, he thought. "I'm Noelle," she said quietly, bringing her own hand up to shake his. It was warm and soft, and significantly smaller than his. He felt a shock of electricity shoot up his arm and travel down his spine, making a smile unknowingly form on his face at the contact.

"So," Kendall started, turning now so his back was against the glass fridge door next to Noelle, "are you going to school up here too? Harlow Brooks?" he asked curiously, but praying inwardly that she would say yes.

"Um, no I'm not," Noelle answered as a small smile graced her face, mimicking Kendall as she leaned back across the other fridge. Kendall felt his mood drop slightly at her response, but didn't let it show. "I just moved here today, actually. I'm just out exploring what I can of the town," she said, feeling an unusual sense of ease as she spoke to him. "I take it you're going to Harlow Brooks then?" she questioned, smiling sweetly.

Kendall nodded. "Yup, we just moved in today, too," he answered, letting another smile make itself known on his face. "It's too bad you haven't lived here longer. I was just gonna ask you to show me around and tell me what the city has to offer..." he told her with a coy smile and lively look in his eyes, letting his statement linger in the air.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Noelle shot back easily with a bright grin on her face.

"Is that your way of saying yes?" he played along with a confident smirk, lightly nudging his shoulder into hers, near shuddering at their physical contact once again.

Noelle turned away with a shy and smug look on her face, pondering the question with humming sound. "I'll get back to you," she told him, smiling sweetly before walking to the cashier to pay for her water, Kendall's eyes not leaving her once.

He already felt fidgety as the girl swiftly walked away from him, her hips gently swaying with every step she took to the register. She only stood a few yards away from her, and Kendall could feel a strong magnetic pull towards the brunette. Watching Noelle made him want to be close to her, to banter back with her with playful remarks and teasing smiles, to hold her hand and feel that spark between them again.

It was absurd, Kendall wouldn't deny that, but he also wouldn't deny the sudden attraction he felt towards Noelle. He was hooked... and he barely knew her.

"Yo Kendall!"

He was suddenly shaken from his daze, head snapping to the direction of his table. Some of the guys were getting up and starting for the exit with Mason and one of his friends left behind to clean up. "The bonfire's starting soon, you coming?" Mason asked him.

He glanced back at Noelle, who was now standing in line behind some business man ordering an iced coffee. He felt the same strong pull towards her, like something in his brain was nagging him, telling him not to leave her side for one second or his heart would shatter. Even though they had only introduced themselves not two minutes ago, he sensed something special about this girl, something different from the girls he had dated back in Minnesota. And now that he had her in his grasp, there was no way he'd let her slip between his fingers.

Little did he know that Noelle was feeling the exact same thing.

He turned back to Mason and nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll meet you guys up there in a bit."

Mason shrugged his shoulders, not thinking too much of it. "If you say so," he responded, the other guys already going out the front door. Mason followed, saying something about texting him later that Kendall waved off, his full attention focusing on Noelle as she placed the water on the counter.

"Here, let me get that," he told the cashier, reaching into his jeans pocket for his wallet as Noelle looked up at him.

"No, no, no, Kendall. I got it, please," Noelle said, reaching into her own pocket as she did so.

"No, let me," Kendall stated further, already giving the cashier a five dollar bill as he swiftly ran the bottle over the scanner.

Noelle smiled up at Kendall as the cashier was counting out his change. "Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it..." Kendall responded with a smile as he dug his hand in his pocket once more before pulling out his iPhone, "so long as I can have your number?" he asked, his tone playful and eyes brighter than Noelle had seen throughout the day.

"Are you always this forward with the girls you meet?" Noelle smirked, taking the bottle back as the two stepped away from the register.

"Only the special ones," Kendall answered after a second, making the girl beside him duck her head to hide the redness tinting her cheeks. It was a true statement. Noelle had seen the sincerity to it in his forest green eyes. He was the only one that thought so. It was flattering and nerve wracking to hear it come from a stranger's mouth. Even though now, she wouldn't think twice of calling him a stranger again with all the thoughts running through her mind.

"Why not," she sighed jokingly, taking his phone before giving him her own. Kendall grinned and took it, adding his number to her contacts list before exchanging phones once more. Her fingers brushed slightly along his, earning a soft smile to appear on Kendall's face. He was feeling the same spark that she was. "So, when do I get to see you again?" Noelle asked coyly. She knew that no matter the answer, she wouldn't be able to wait

"Well, I have orientation tomorrow, and my first class ends on Monday at eleven-thirty... maybe we could go out for lunch right after," he suggested, keeping his essence of confidence as she smiled back at him. The brunette had a strong effect on him, and he was loving every ounce of it.

"Sounds great. Just text me the time and place," she nodded back, the butterflies fluttering around her stomach in anxiousness. She knew that Monday was not going to come fast enough for her.

"Perfect," he responded, leaning his head down a bit. He involuntarily glanced down at her lips before meeting her eyes again, praying she didn't notice, but he still felt the desire to close the distance between them with a gentle kiss. But almost as quickly as the need came, he brushed it off with a small smile and a twinge of guilt tugging at his heart. After all, the two had just met.

Maybe the next six weeks wouldn't be as bad as he had thought...

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the first chapter! :) Now I can't guarantee quick updates for this story, seeing as I'm moving into my new school on Monday and have no idea what my new college workload will be like, but like I said, I have great things planned for this story. I have a notebook solely devoted to character bios, songs, notes, and any other little thing related to TTC, and I can't wait to see what your reactions will be like!<strong>

**So with that, please send a review and let me know what you think! See you soon! :D**


	2. Mindset

**As of the next update, i will change the rating of this story to M for future content ;)**

**What's up peeps? Sooo sorry for the delay. My pathetic excuse this time is getting used to the college lifestyle - the workload, trying to eat healthy, maintaining some sort of social life, that sort of stuff.**

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters in the whole story! It's titled "Mindset" for the first half of the chapter. plus, i like the song. :) You'll be getting a better peak into Noelle's past, but believe me, there's still A LOT to be revealed! But not for a while. You'll love it though, i (almost) guarantee it :D**

**So, onward to Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to BTR, but I do own Noelle Callahan and her family. :)**

* * *

><p><em>I got my mind set on you<br>__There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it  
><em>_Inside out, you're beautiful  
><em>_There's nothing you can do to change my mind about you_

_"Mindset" - Every Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>first day at HBMA... teachers showing off their chops, campus tour, dirty icebreakers, learned Turkish curse words, paper snow ball fights, laser tag, and peer leaders encouraging us to drink shots... of koolaid ;)<em>

Kendall smirked at himself as he posted his latest status onto Facebook profile. The time was nearing midnight on Sunday, technically Monday, and Kendall and Mason had just gotten back to their room from their orientation. The blonde was lying on his bed sans shirt, his back resting against the wooden headboard and laptop resting in front of him. He had just logged in to his Facebook account for the first time in a few days while Mason was taking a shower in the connecting bathroom. He went through his notifications, accepted a friend request from a freshman on the JV ice hockey team back in Sherwood, and wished one of his classmates a happy eighteenth birthday. All while resisting the urge to search for Noelle on Facebook.

The last thirty-six hours had been a whirlwind for Kendall. No matter what he did, he wouldn't stop thinking of her, despite the exciting events unravelling in front of him. The bonfire the previous night was enthralling and loud, with many genres of music heard and high energy all around. It was an annual opening party for everyone attending the Harlow Brooks summer music program. There was lots of singing, dancing, good food, a corny DJ, fun people to hang around with, and, of course, a roaring fire pit in the grassy quad area near the dorms. But throughout the entire night, and through orientation the next day, Kendall's mind always found a way to go back to the petite brunette he met at the coffeehouse. He wondered what she was doing when one of Mason's out-of-state buddies started a Bob Marley singalong one of Mason's out-of-state buddies started when the sun was beginning to set. He wondered what she was eating that night for dinner as he stood in line to get a burger from the ongoing grills. He wondered what she was doing when the DJ introduced the school's dean of students onto the outdoor stage to with an Usher song playing behind him.

He even found himself saddened a bit as the sun went down and the temperatures dropped. Everyone was gathering around the fire as they threw warm sweatshirts on over their bodies. As Kendall was putting on his black zippered hoodie, he couldn't help but wish he was placing it over Noelle's tan shoulders and wrapping a protective arm around her as they listened to one of Mason's stories.

Kendall's body longed to be near Noelle's once again. They connected the instant he got up from his table to comfort the embarrassed girl. He never felt a stronger, magnetic pull to a person before. And certainly being on Facebook wasn't helping his needs at all.

He swiftly dug his hand into his Minnesota Wild sweatpants pocket and took out his iPhone, immediately going to his contacts list. He scrolled through the long line of names until finding hers and highlighting it. _Noelle Callahan_. Just seeing her name even made him smile, and he barely knew her.

Setting his iPhone down on the nightstand, he brought his hands down to his laptop's keypad, his fingers seeming to have a mind of their own as he typed her name in the Search box at the quickest speed he could muster up. In no time at all, he spotted her profile picture - Noelle smiling sweetly at what seemed to be a webcam, a hand up by her face as she tucked her long, side swept bangs behind her ear when the picture was shot, her jade eyes nearly jumping off the screen into Kendall's own eyes.

He clicked on her name and was brought to her Info page, a small smile instantly coming to his face as he skimmed over the pages she had "liked." The music-obsessed teen quickly looked to the music section of her page, his smile increasing tenfold as he read what she was into.

_We The Kings, All Time Low, Boys Like Girls, John Mayer_

Immediately, he was intrigued by her even more. Kendall's iPod held mostly alternative bands - his own favorites being Incubus, Taking Back Sunday, and Phoenix - along with every album that John Mayer had ever dropped. The famed singer had special place in his heart, seeing as Kraig Knight was a big fan of his. The first song he had taught Kendall how to play was the upbeat "Bigger Than My Body," on a rainy weekend back in Sherwood.

That was one of Kendall's favorite memories of his father.

The rest of Noelle's Favorites lists were short, save for the movies section, which had thirty, maybe forty pages and quotes in it... each one sparking Kendall's interest in the girl more and more.

Kendall hated to admit it, but he was falling hard for this girl.

"What'cha doing over there, Smiley?"

Kendall's head snapped up and looked in Mason's direction. The boy wore a teasing smirk on his face as he stepped further into the room in red boxers and a hand running a towel to his damp hair.

"Nothing," Kendall lied easily, quickly wiping off any trace of a happiness that was left on his face, replacing it with a look of interest as he read over the different movie quotes Noelle had added to her page.

"You don't smile like that unless it has something to do with a girl," Mason shook his head as he moved towards the dresser on his side of the room.

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Kendall countered back easily, pressing a few letters and numbers at random on the keypad to seem as passive as possible.

"Please," Mason smirked after throwing on a pair of old basketball shorts and a wifebeater. "No guy is that giddy on the computer unless they're watching porn, and I wasn't hearing anything explicit coming from the speakers," he explained his reasoning as he climbed into his bed, pulling out his own laptop from its spot on the nightstand.

Kendall smirked back as he continued looking through Noelle's page, his dark brows furrowing a bit in confusion as he spotted something rather unusual on the left side of the screen.

_Friends (89)_

Eighty-nine Facebook friends. Maybe she just doesn't come on here all that much, Kendall thought rather optimistically, still curious as to the small amount. Even in the small suburb that was Sherwood, everyone Kendall knew had several hundred friends on Facebook. James had even recently broke the one-thousand mark a couple of months prior, and was now up 1020-something people in his friends list. Anything lower than a hundred was a rare thing to see...

He stayed on her Facebook page for a couple more minutes until another notification popped up, alerting that someone had liked his latest status. He smirked clicked on a few things on Noelle's page before checking his status once again, and closing his laptop for the night.

* * *

><p>Noelle lay in her bed Sunday night waiting for sleep to overtake her. The last couple days had been nothing but long and suffocating for the brunette. As nice as the Hales were, they were nearing the edge of overbearing parents. Besides her jog the previous day, she hadn't found any real alone time to even hear herself think.<p>

She had jogged back to her new house quickly after meeting Kendall, just as Stephen was pulling in to the driveway once again from whatever veterinary task he had just done at the animal hospital. Jamie had just finished cooking the night's meal, setting plates of grilled chicken and an herby pasta in front of the barstools by the counter. But, as delicious as it looked, the chicken was overcooked and dry, or bland and near inedible. So, as Jamie had predicted earlier, Stephen went to the local pizza place while Jamie cleaned up and put away the dishes (allowing for Noelle to help halfway through after she constantly insisted), only to return with a large pie, breadsticks, and veggies sauteed in garlic.

Noelle glanced up to look at her alarm clock, the bright read letters alerting her that it was just after midnight. She sighed and flipped around so she was lying on her opposite side, wrapping the comforter even tighter over her body and closing her eyes tiredly. She found herself in a much sadder mood than she imagined she'd be. After all, she was now living in a large, gorgeous house, had shockingly friendly foster parents, and was in the city that everyone dreamed to work in one day. Or a fifteen minute drive from there, at least. Why would she be in a downer mood tonight? She should have been feeling happy and grateful, especially after all that had happened to her in previous homes. But of course, with Noelle's luck, things never turned out the way they wanted them too.

And, not surprisingly at all, it was all that blonde boy's fault.

It had been thirty-six hours, give or take a couple, since she left the coffeehouse and Kendall went to meet up with his friends. He hadn't texted, nor called her like he had promised he would. Noelle smirked and rolled her eyes as the thought crossed her mind. Of course it was too good to be true. No one would fall for someone like her. With her access "baggage," as some people had called it, and her overall shyness, no guy had even dared to go out with the likes of Noelle Callahan.

As tired as she was, and as restless as her mind was, her body continued to fend off sleep for as long as as possible. She took another long sigh, and pressed her head further into the pillow as if it would help clear her head faster, only to be startled by a beep coming from her phone. Noelle groaned and pulled the covers further over her head, too tired to bother with whatever text message or email she had gotten. Her phone beeped a second time, making the brunette sigh again and flip around to take her phone off of the charger and see who so desperately wanted to talk to her.

_1 Friend Request_

_1 New Text Message_

Furrowing her thin eyebrows together, Noelle unlocked her phone and went to her text messages, her face instantly lighting up and a smile forming on her face wider than it had been in months.

_Hey! Sorry, i've been SUPER busy all day and barely looked at my phone.. meet me on pinewood grove tomorrow? right by the coffeeshop ;)_

Her happiness increased tenfold as she eagerly typed out her response.

_Sure! What time is good for u? :D_

She closed out of her messages and went to check the Facebook app on her phone, smiling once again when she found out who had friend requested her. None other than Kendall Knight.

Not more than two seconds after she confirmed his request, her phone beeped once again with a new text message.

_How's 1? :)_

_Sounds good, meet ya then! :)_

With a contented, eager smile on her face, Noelle set her phone back down and pulled the covers over her body once again, feeling the happiest she had all say. She nuzzled her head into her pillow, her mind at ease as her breaths evened out and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Noelle awoke around eight o'clock the following morning, she felt fully rested and had a small, permanent smile etched onto her face. It was the most she had slept in a while, only increasing her happiness little by little as she got ready for the day.<p>

She quickly hopped into the shower and blow dried her hair before dressing in a white t-shirt with a blue pattern on the front and denim shorts, and grabbed a pair of flip flops from the large plastic bin in her closet. She pulled her dark tresses back into a messy bun as she hiked her way downstairs into the kitchen, only to find that neither of her foster parents were there. She smiled a little, grateful for whatever alone time she'd get away from Stephen and Jamie.

It wasn't that she didn't like them, but things were moving too fast for Noelle's liking. She was never welcomed so warmly into a person's home before. Noelle already looked like she belonged to the couple, seeing as they all had brown hair and light colored eyes. At first glance, they looked like they were a small family.

If the brunette didn't know any better, she would have been convinced she was the veterinarians' own daughter.

It also didn't help that Jamie was only thirty-four years old, and passed for someone in her late-twenties. That scared Noelle even more.

The brunette got herself some cereal and a glass of orange juice before sitting down, Gracie and Derby, the large and lovable mutt the couple adopted, begging at her feet as she sat at the counter. She giggled and gave a playful pout when she saw their faces before spotting a small pad of paper with a note addressed to her.

_Noelle,_

_We're both working at the office today. I should be home around 3, and Stephen will be back after some surgery he has planned for today. Feel free to do what you want. We have tons of food in the house, that old trampoline in the back, and there are a few kids your age on the street. Have some fun! Just don't do anything illegal, of course. :)_

_Call us if anything happens! We're only a quick drive away. Stay safe!_

_Love, Jamie_

Noelle rolled her eyes and sighed with a smirk as she set the note down. Jamie already had the role of motherhood down. It was evident in everything she said and did to Noelle. With her kind gestures and friendly attitude, the younger brunette could easily find herself getting along with her foster mother quicker than she predicted.

Almost too quick.

The next few hours proved to be very irritating for the brunette. Every minute that passed felt slower than the last. When Kendall entered her head, she felt restless and impatient, which only made time go by even slower. Her body fidgeted with nerves, constantly switching between biting her nails or tapping her foot when she sat down. She managed to distract herself for a while - jumping on the trampoline in the backyard for a good twenty minutes or so, and watched an overly chipper talk show host in New York interview a girl around Noelle's age about her movie coming out that weekend. But of course, her mind always found a way to bring a certain blonde haired, green eyed boy into the picture.

Finally, when the clock neared twelve-forty-five, she got a cab and made her way to the coffeehouse where the two first met. The driver was a gruff old man, barely even acknowledging the girl's presence when she told him where to go. It was hard for her to keep still as her nerves wracked her once again - her leg constantly shaking and hand up to her face nibbling her nails again. The driver seemed more interested in getting his radio to work and getting the news on rather than the road in front of him, making Noelle even more anxious about getting to her destination, if that were even possible.

When the cab pulled onto Pinewood Grove and slowed near the little cafe, Noelle was relieved. She spotted Kendall stood next to the main entrance, wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, and gray Vans, looking down at his phone as he waited rather calmly and patiently for Noelle to arrive. He seemed relaxed, unlike Noelle as she paid the driver and climbed out of the cab.

She closed the door with a loud thud when Kendall looked up, instantly meeting her gaze. His green eyes lit up as she felt her heart rate quicken, and any unease she felt settling down. His smile could fix anything.

Her feet began to move at a pace of their own as she stepped up onto the sidewalk, smiling brightly when they were reunited once again. "Hi," she responded shyly.

"Hey," Kendall said happily, stepping forward and taking the girl into a hug, Noelle instantly wrapping her arms around the blonde's broad shoulders and neck. Both their heart rates picked up as they held onto one another, pulled together like magnets. The immediate attraction they felt the other day was still there. Noelle melted into his embrace, any feeling of anxiety washing away. Her body seemed to meld into Kendall's physique perfectly, like it was meant to be there. Like they were meant to be together.

The blonde reluctantly pulled away from her, feeling a chill pass over his body when they disconnected, despite the hot weather. He stepped back as he trailed his hands down her arms and rested his hands on hers. "Long time, no see," he joked out, Noelle blushing and giggling softly back.

"Long time indeed," she played along. Kendall smiled as he elicited a small laugh, his insides knotting up with nerves despite his placid composure. This girl did things to him that didn't even compare to the ones back in Minnesota. Seeing her smile instantly made his day.

"So, shall we get going? There's a small restaurant just down the block I figured we could try together," he said with a gleeful look in his eyes.

The brunette nodded and agreed as Kendall slipped one of his hands away from hers, and wrapped his fingers around the other. She glanced down and smiled, giving his hand firm squeeze as they made their way down the sidewalk.

It only took a few minutes to reach the cafe Kendall had mentioned, and were immediately seated at the outside patio a moment later with menus and glasses of ice water at their table.

"How'd you find this place?" Noelle asked as she gazed around. The inside was stylishly designed, with tan walls and black-wood tables and chairs to match the modern decor. Outdoors certainly did not disappoint. She and Kendall sat at a small, black table with an open umbrella to shield them from the sun. There were a few colorful potted plants along the steel picket fence around the dining area, and soft acoustic music playing through the nearby speakers.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders as he looked up from this menu. "I just looked up some good restaurants in the area, and this was the closest one I found. Plus, the reviews online said that the food was amazing!" he explained, his tone more energetic towards the end. Noelle smirked and laughed softly at him, admiring his laid back personality. It relaxed her nerves a bit to be around someone as genuine as him, but tried her best not to get too excited. Things didn't always go in her favor.

"So, how's the move coming along?" Kendall questioned a few seconds later. "Settling in okay?"

"Pretty much," she nodded as she sipped her water. "We've got everything's unpacked and organized for the most part," she continued vaguely, not quite ready to give him all of the details yet. She was determined to keep that part of her life as private as humanly possible. But she knew that it wouldn't be long. Noelle could already tell that she'd never be able to lie to Kendall. It was nearly impossible, and he'd catch on rather quickly. The blonde boy nodded back in understanding. "So, how's Harlow Brooks treating you?" Noelle asked him immediately after, not wanting all the attention to be focused on her anymore. The less he knew now, the better.

"Oh, great!" Kendall answered enthusiastically, earning another laugh to bubble out of the girl's throat. "I've only had one class so far, a Music In Film type of thing, but it seems interesting," he went on smiling. Noelle leaned forward so her elbows were resting on the table, listening intently to everything Kendall had to say. "I'm telling you, the people, the teachers, the atmosphere... it's everything I dreamed it would be..." he finished with the biggest smile on his face. If she didn't detect it earlier when he mentioned going to the famed music academy, Noelle could just tell by the look on his face how big a part music played in his life.

"Music's a big part of your life, then," she presumed with a curious look to her eyes.

Kendall nodded back. "Yeah, pretty much," he confirmed.

"So what do you do - sing, piano, guitar, cello," she listed off, her interest growing as she learned more and more about the boy sitting in front of her.

"Cello?" he smirked and raised a brow as he sipped his own water. It was no where near what Kendall listened to, let alone what anyone in this day and age listened to. He found it rather humorous she'd ask that, especially, from what he saw on her Facebook page, classical music seemed like the last thing she'd have on her MP3 player.

Noelle shrugged her shoulders. "What? It's a serious question. How am I supposed to know what you're in to?" she giggled back.

"Well for your information, missy, I can't even stand the cello," he smirked, Noelle smiling at his wit. "But I do play the guitar... and I sing a little," he replied, his tone dropping slightly towards the end.

Noelle quirked an eyebrow up as she sipped her water again. "You say that like it's a bad thing," she commented, curiosity written across her features. "You must be good if they took you in."

"Yeah, but... n-not a lot of people know that I can sing," Kendall explained, smiling shyly and chuckling at himself with a shake of his head. His shaggy hair swayed a little with the gesture, sparking something in Noelle that made her want to rake her hands through the sleek blonde locks. She swallowed the need down and smiled softly at him, hoping to ease some of the tension he felt. The confident man that Noelle had gotten to know pretty well seemed to fly out the window, only being replaced with a timid, nervous boy. Kendall glanced up and met her gaze once more, suddenly feeling like the stupidest person in the world for admitting his stage freight. "Just my family and close guy friends... my dad, especially," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in an anxious motion. Noelle quickly figured that his father was a sensitive topic for him, and switched the conversation to something she hoped would lighten the mood

She reached out and brought her hand to his other one resting on the table, her thumb running over his knuckles. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm the exact same way," she told him in the most sincere smile she could muster up.

Kendall looked back up, searching her green eyes for any trace of a lie, but found none as his the corners of his mouth turned up into a faint smile. "You sing?"

"Not a lot, mostly church and school choirs," Noelle clarified, "and I play the guitar, too," she added happily.

"No way. How long?" Kendall grinned excitedly, leaning forward in his seat a bit.

She thought for a second before answering. "A few years, I guess. I started when I was thirteen, and I've written a few songs since then, but nothing special," she shrugged modestly. "You?"

"My dad taught me the guitar when I was ten, and I've been addicted ever since," the blonde smiled. "I write too, but nothing special," he teased her lightly, a large smirk on his face. A giggle elicited from Noelle's mouth as their waitress walked up to them.

The laughed softly at themselves when they realized they barely looked at their menus and asked for another couple of minutes while the patient waitress smiled and walked back inside. The two carried on their conversation, the subject quickly changing to food as they discussed what sounded good and what to order. They continued talking throughout their meal, talking about everything from music, songwriting, bands, school, sports (particularly hockey), and they even touched up on colleges a bit. Noelle learned that Kendall was striving for a hockey scholarship like his father, and was going back and forth between wanting to be a science or music major, while he learned that Noelle was looking into a bunch of different things, including nursing and teaching, but that she was starting to look into fashion a lot more. There weren't any awkward pauses, as they always found something that would make the other laugh or put a smile on the other's face. Their connection grew, and they each were beginning to wonder how they went on with their lives without each other in their lives.

They left the restaurant an hour or so later, Kendall paying the bill against Noelle's protests to split it. He allowed her to put an extra dollar in the tip, earning a dramatic pout from the brunette when she realized there was no use in trying even further. He found it adorable and laughed at her as they exited the cafe and walked back out onto the sidewalk.

"You know," Kendall started as they walked down the road, "I don't really want this to end quite yet," he told her with the utmost sincerity in his voice, subconsciously tightening his grip on her hand like it would solidify his need to stay with her some more. Noelle smiled back at him, her small hand squeezing his back in reassurance.

"I don't either," she replied in a soft tone. Kendall's eyes lit up with a joyous gleam to them, looking ahead to see what other shops and attractions the street held for them.

"Where to, then?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe someplace like this even exists around L.A."<p>

Noelle smiled as she and Kendall walked towards the water on a secluded part of the beach. It was about twenty miles from the restaurant they had just eaten at in Burbank, but thanks to Los Angeles traffic, it was a roughly forty minute bus ride. Neither of them knew what made them decide to come here, but it was definitely worth the trip. Knowing that a cab would be insanely expensive, Kendall took her to the closest bus station and got two bus passes, even getting a student discount once he presented his student ID card he had received from Harlow Brooks. They occupied a seat in the back, carrying on their conversation as they flipped through some of the songs on Kendall's iPhone, both favoring some of the many alternative rock bands he had on there.

An entire We The Kings album later, they got off the bus a few miles down from the Santa Monica Pier, and walked out onto the beautiful, yet vacant beach they stood near. The salty sea air was refreshing for both compared to the smog that surrounded the L.A. area, the sun shining on the bright blue ocean before them. Noelle immediately slipped off her flip flops as they stepped onto the sand, not once letting go of Kendall's hand.

"I know, I'm surprised too, especially when there's an amusement park not too far off," Kendall said, pointing a finger to his left where a large Ferris wheel could be seen on the pier.

"Not a lot of traffic here, either," Noelle noted.

"Well, then. That just means that this is our own special place," Kendall declared, looking to her green eyes while playfully started to swing their hands back and forth, as if it finalized their authority over the small stretch of beach. Noelle giggled a little as they walked further, finally deciding to sit right by the water's edge. Kendall sighed as he plopped down on the sand, moving to remove his socks and sneakers while Noelle dug her feet into the damp ground, removing the hairtie in her hair, the long brown tresses falling gracefully around her shoulders. Kendall watched on as he continued working with his shoes, desperately wanting to push the hair back with his fingers to see her face better, but quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had to remind himself that they were only friends at this point, and nothing more.

"So, you never told me where you moved from," Kendall brought up innocently, moving his shoes aside as he rolled his jeans up a bit.

"You never told me where you were from either," Noelle shot back with ease, loosely hugging her knees to her chest with a smirk firmly planted on her face. Kendall laughed while relaxing his arms behind him, Noelle noticing every bit of muscle on them when he flexed them slightly, and reclined back on his hands.

"Sherwood, Minnesota," he replied back, watching Noelle knit her eyebrows in confusion, not having heard of the town before.

"Where's that?"

"Not too far from Minneapolis, about a twenty minute drive without traffic," he shrugged, a small smile coming to his face as he thought back to his hometown before turning to the girl next to him. "Your turn," he turned back at her, playfully nudging a shoulder into her arm as she smirked at the blonde boy.

"Boulder, Colorado," she answered, Kendall audibly exhaling a breath in astonishment.

"Long way from here," he responded with a shake of his head.

"Not as far as Minnesota," she bantered back, nudging her shoulder into his arm like he did earlier. The blonde chuckled at her, loving the way her eyes lit up at the slightest physical contact they made, all the while feeling small sparks of electricity bounce off his skin after merely brushing their arms against one another's.

"So? I'm only here for six weeks. This is like an extended vacation for me!" he fought back lightheartedly, earning small giggle to pass Noelle's lips freely, and another smile to appear on Kendall's face. "Why the move to California, then?" he wondered, looking up to meet Noelle's now softened gaze, a serious expression gracing her features as she looked down towards the sand. It was silent for a couple seconds while she contemplated her answer, save for the sounds of the waves crashing around their feet before receding back into the ocean. She finally decided that Kendall was not like other guys she had come across. She knew him well enough now for him to know the truth. Or, at least part of it.

"I uh... m-my parents died when I was younger, and I've been in the foster care system ever since," she answered, slowly turning her head to look at Kendall, fearing what his reaction would be.

To her surprise, he didn't look as mortified or bothered by the fact as she thought he'd be. Instead, Kendall donned a sympathetic expression, smiling softly when he saw the unease laced in her eyes. She gave a small, nervy smile as he sat up and moved a little closer to her, bringing his knees up to his chest as well. They sat as equals now, and Kendall hoped that it would ease some of the nervous tension she felt.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, not knowing what else to say. He had read horrific stories and heard from local news broadcasts about the lives of foster kids. It was depressing, tragic, and often abusive from everything that he had been told. There were a few that went to school with him, most of them possessing a skittish and rather timid personality. Of course, rumors speculated around them like flames to a forest fire, but Kendall obviously knew better to believe them. He was never one to judge, and Noelle immediately sensed that about him.

"It's fine; it's not your fault. Shit happens, you know?" she shrugged, her gaze landing on her lap as she hoped not to take it too much further.

"Still..." Kendall sighed with a quick shake of his head, looking out towards the water like it would give him something else to say. "How long have you been in it?" he turned back to her, his face softening when he saw the look of nerves on her face.

"Since I was about nine years old," she looked to him as she spoke. "This is my sixth home at this point," she went on.

"Damn," he mumbled as he brought a hand up to the back of his neck for a second time that day, not wanting to imagine the hell she'd probably gone through.

"Yeah," she sighed sadly, glancing downwards again.

There was another brief pause between them, each lost in their own thoughts as they tried to piece together what was laid out in front of them. Kendall was wondering what was the next best thing to say to ease the girl next to him, while Noelle tried to assess his emotions upon letting the information sinking in, and wondering if he'd stick around and keep the sincere friendly attitude he had given her all day. "You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to," Noelle finally announced, nervously running her hand up and down her freshly shaved leg while Kendall's head snapped in her direction, hand dropping from his neck to the ground instantly. "I'll understand if it's too much for you to deal with. Believe me," she chuckled humorlessly, "I've been dealing with it for the last eight years or so. You won't be the first..." she trailed off glumly.

Kendall's dark brows shot up in confusion, only for his face to soften when she finished talking. No wonder she'd been so shy when he first met her the other day. He could only imagine what she had been through at her previous schools. Teenagers thrived off of gossip, especially when it involved the newest students to join the bunch. The kids at his school alone went through all kinds of shit day after day, only to go the student assistant counselor's office everyday for their lunch and study periods just to get away from it all.

He couldn't even fathom the fact that the beautiful girl sitting next to him could have been doing just that for the last few years, and immediately brought his hand down to stop the nervous movements she was making on her leg, immediately taking her hand into his own.

Noelle lifted her gaze to meet his radiant green eyes, relaxing a little as she felt him wrap his fingers tightly around hers, just where it belonged.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kendall said genuinely and sternly once they locked eyes, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze when he saw her lips curl into the smallest smile.

"You promise?" she questioned nervously, looking back up at him. She saw nothing but honesty and comfort in his eyes, and knew as Kendall smiled assuringly at her that he was in for the long haul.

"Swear on my life," he told her, using his free hand to make an 'X' over his heart like he did when he was younger. Noelle's smile widened as she wrapped her hand around his, slowly sliding her fingers between his.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she kept her smile as Kendall glanced down at their intertwined hands. He gave a soft chuckle and shrugged his shoulders modestly.

"I try," he smirked. Noelle laughed softly and eased back into the sand a bit, looking to Kendall with a small smile on her face.

"So, what's your story?" the brunette asked, her tone energetic with a sudden interest in what his life in Minnesota was like.

Kendall leaned back slightly, his hold on her hand as tight as ever. "I've lived in Sherwood my whole life," he began in a lively voice. "It's a small suburban area, not a whole lot to do out there unless you're into wintery sports and the cold," he went on.

"Like ice hockey?" Noelle suggested with a knowing smile.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Kendall responded back, using his free hand to jab her side playfully, Noelle giving a soft giggle. Over lunch, he learned that Noelle played field hockey at her previous schools, only being told then that her family moved around a few times in the last few years. He knew that, like him, she would also be a senior in high school this coming year, and was going to register for her new school and try out for the team in the next couple of weeks. They now shared similar interests in music and sports, and Kendall eagerly looked forward to getting to know the girl more and more.

"What's your family like?" Noelle asked once the two sobered up.

"It's just my mom, little sister and me," he answered with the slightest twinge of sadness to his voice. "My dad died a couple of years ago in a car accident," he explained, his green eyes pained as he glanced downwards again. He felt Noelle squeeze his hand comfortingly, smoothing her thumb over his knuckles when she noticed saw how tense and rigid his posture was.

"I-I'm sorry," she gave her condolences this time, understanding what it felt like to lose a parent so devastatingly.

Kendall laughed dully. "Thanks, but it can't be as bad as what you went through... you lost both of your parents," he reminded her with a gentle tone.

"Yeah, but I understand what it feels to lose someone as tragically as that..." Noelle trailed off, her thoughts going back to her mother. "I lost my mom to cancer," she admitted shyly.

"And your dad?" Kendall asked, not knowing whether or not to push her even further.

It was Noelle's turn to give a light, humorless laugh of her own. "A bunch of shit you really don't wanna know," she replied.

"Point taken," he voiced as he looked back out to the water. The sea was calm with the occasional wave that rushed up and around their ankles before being pulled back. The sun shone brightly above them, despite the dreary conversation the teenagers were having.

A light bulb flickered on in Kendall's head a short while later. He eagerly stood up, tugging Noelle's hand along with him as she gave him a perplexed look. "Come on!" he turned and used his free hand to lightly pull on her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, laughter in her tone.

"Just stand up, alright?" he said down to her, excitement in his voice. Noelle rolled her eyes, laughing lightly as she got up with Kendall's assistance.

"Alright, I'm up. What now?" she asked, her eyes clueless and smile bright as could be.

Kendall smirked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "What do you have in your pockets?" he asked her, reluctantly loosening his hold on her hand until it limply fell to her side.

"Uh... just my phone. Why?" she said as she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket. She looked back up, only to find Kendall stripping off his t-shirt and dropping it to the ground, revealing his perfectly toned and well contoured torso. She would have started drooling a bit if Kendall didn't speak up again.

"Do you like to swim?" he asked her, digging his own phone out of his pocket and tossing it so that it landed safely on the shirt.

"I-I guess?" she tried, finding it rather difficult to keep from staring at his shirtless form as she too threw her phone in the same direction. His smirk only widened as he swiftly tugged on her arm, and pulled her towards the water, Noelle squealing and giggling the whole way.

Within seconds, they were shoving each other into the oncoming waves, their minds as carefree as could be. Noelle nearly forgot that she was wearing a white shirt, which had gotten soaking wet and gave Kendall the full view of her torso and light colored bra. He never seemed to notice in their fun, smiling at the tingling sensation that formed on his skin when their hands brushed together during a splash fight, and when he had picked up the laughing and squirming brunette to throw her into one of the smaller waves that came ashore.

In those few hours, Kendall and Noelle knew in the back of their minds that this would be a summer to remember, and were eager to take it by the reins and enjoy the ride together.

* * *

><p>It was after four, and Kendall was finally dropping Noelle off at her house. They took another bus ride back to Burbank, the trip lasting half as long as it did heading towards the beach with less traffic and a much smaller amount of people needing to be picked up and dropped off. Noelle's top had dried significantly, no longer see-through, but still showed the outline of her bra if Kendall looked close enough. Her hair was damp and had formed a few soft curls around her face, Kendall brushing the hair away as they climbed up her porch steps in light laughter, the two dogs inside barking as they spotted the two teenagers approach the door.<p>

"Should I be worried about them?" Kendall joked when he spotted the dogs spying on them through the window. "You never told me that there were vicious watch dogs here when I said I'd take you home," he joked as Noelle glanced back at the overly eager dogs and chuckling at Kendall.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. They haven't tried to gnaw my arm off yet," she teased him as she turned back around.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled down at her, bringing his hand to hers. "What if I were to do this..." he paused, taking a small step forward so they stood closer together, his fingers wrapping themselves loosely around her nervous palm. "Would they try to attack me then?" he asked, and Noelle nodded her head no.

"Not at all," she spoke with a smile.

Kendall smirked with a devilish glint in his eyes. "What if I moved even closer to you?" he asked, stepping impossibly closer to her so their shoes grazed together,

"Nope," she breathed out.

"Hmm," he jokingly stopped to think for a second, leaning down so his forehead rested against hers adoringly. Noelle giggled at his antics as he gave a small, little boy smile.

"What if I did this?"

He swooped down and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Their lips soon locked together, moving in sync with one another as Kendall brought his free hand up and touched her face as he continued kissing her gently, Noelle bringing her hand up and clasping her fingers around his wrist.

The dog's barking faded in the distance as Noelle and Kendall got lost in their own little world. They could feel the intense burning sensation in their chests, and rapid beats of their hearts, and loved every second of it. They felt as if they were floating on air.

They parted with smiles a few seconds later and opened their eyes, ending it with an audible smack. Noelle looked up to Kendall's shining green eyes, her smile increasing tenfold as she bit her lip and felt her face turn red. Kendall beamed down at her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, the dogs wouldn't mind that either," Noelle breathed out slowly, her smile bright as could be.

"Good. I'll keep that in mind for next time," he said with a coy smile. Noelle let out a giggle and slowly stepped back, releasing her hold on his hands with a twinge of pain forming in both of their chests.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he asked her. Noelle nodded as he descended down the porch steps, her lips tingling at the promise of being back with Kendall the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Didn't you love the ending! I found it quite adorable! Now I'll try to update this quicker... maybe i'll do a once a week type of thing like some other authors do on here once i get my schedule figured out. But I promise (knock on wood) that i'll have the next update up in less than a month.<strong>

**Please send a review and let me know what you think! See you soon! :D**


End file.
